El diario de la princesa
by Vainillablue
Summary: Cossover con el Diario del principe, lo que piensa Bulma desde que conoce al pequeño Gohan y lo que va sintiendo conforme avanza la historia.
1. La cientifica

Cuando era niña la vida era más sencilla, no tenía tantas preocupaciones. Solo me la pasaba jugando y aprendiendo cosas. Muchos piensan que mi vida es fácil por ser bella, lista y rica.

Mi nombre resuena por donde pasó, pues soy realmente impresionante, no hay nadie que no me conozca, pero eso es mucha presión también.

Hace años que conocí a Goku, es mi mejor amigo. Hoy iré a conocer a su hijo Gohan, es muy emocionante. Goku siempre tuvo un "je ne sais quoi", me alegra que encontrara una chica que lo hiciera feliz.

Preparé todo tipo de sorpresas, ese niño debe ser muy hermoso, a veces me gustaría tener uno. Yamcha se ha tardado en pedirme matrimonio. Debe ser porque le doy miedo, tendría que darme la vida a la que estoy acostumbrada. Eso debe ser difícil para alguien como Yamcha. Por más que lo impulsé para que estudiara, su cerebro no da para más. A veces quisiera que fuera más listo.

Imaginaré mi hombre perfecto. Veamos; debe ser muy guapo, chica guapa necesita chico guapo. Definitivamente necesita competir con mi intelecto, alguien que tenga un buen coeficiente intelectual. Eso será muy difícil, puesto qué hay poca gente con mi nivel. Mi hombre ideal debe ser fuerte, muy fuerte. Ya me acostumbre a meterme en problemas y mis amigos me salvan, pero necesito tener a mi príncipe azul que se preocupe por mi y me salve siempre, bueno eso si lo cubre Yamcha.

Me encantaría que fuera un hombre refinado, eso atrae demasiado y haciendo memori, me gusta mucho el cabello de Goku.

En definitiva se lo tendré que pedir a sheng long. No veo por los alrededores a nadie que cubra el perfil completo de mi hombre ideal.

Que cosas pienso, Yamcha es bueno, hay veces que no es lo que esperaba y su comportamiento a veces es muy desesperante. Pero ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Si me pidiera que me casara con el tal vez le diría que si, a lo mejor piensa que quiero un anillo demasiado caro pero no es así, con que de verdad me quiera es suficiente.

Ay, si Goku tuviera cerebro... no lo hubiera dejado escapar. Tal vez pueda pedir que gohan tenga unos 24 años y sea más guapo incluso que Goku.

Bueno es tiempo de ir a ver a mis amigos, que cosas nuevas traerán?


	2. Raditz

Nunca pensé que estas cosas pasarían, llegó un extraterrestre malvado en búsqueda de Goku, es difícil procesarlo. Ahora dice que Goku es un alienígena que llegó a conquistar la tierra, mi amigo? Es la persona más gentil del mundo entero.

Pero ahora caigo en cuenta que es por eso que tenía esa extraña cola, siempre me pregunté el por qué.

Es por eso que Goku es tan fuerte, en realidad ese Raditz es muy guapo, tiene el mismo porte que Goku, pero un cuerpo mucho más trabajado. Si no viniera a conquistar la tierra y nos causara tanto terror, seguro que lo invitaría a una cita. No podría resistirse a mi encanto.

Me imagino como será su planeta, tal vez esté lleno de ellos, de hombres guapos. Me recuerdan al mito de las amazonas, mujeres hermosas con instinto guerrero, pero en realidad me parece mejor el hecho de un planeta repleto de este tipo de chicos.

Aunque crueles, robó al pequeño Gohan para obligar a Goku a pelear. Eso no me gusta nada, odio que se metan con los pequeños. Lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada. Solo esperare deseando lo mejor para mis amigos. Las horas son una eternidad, solo será un mal sueño, despertaremos y mañana todo habrá acabado. Viviremos en paz y felices.

Debo pensar en mi boda con Yamcha y en seguir inventando cosas nuevas.


	3. Las esferas del dragón

La noticia me ha caído como un balde de agua fría. No puedo creer que Goku sacrificó su vida por salvarnos. Mi corazón se detuvo, la tristeza nos inunda a todos, su ausencia nos destruye.

Mi Goku, mi amigo se ha ido. No me puedo resignar a su pérdida.

Temblé de miedo al saber que el guapo Raditz antes de morir, dio aviso a dos alienígenas aún más fuertes. Si Goku no había podido con Raditz, no imagino que sucederá con los demás. Tal vez éste sea nuestro fin. Un año es con lo que contamos para tener guerreros listos para la batalla.

Picoro se llevó a Gohan, la pobre Chichi se ha quedado sola. No me cae muy bien esa mujer pero la apoyaré con todo lo que pueda.

Me enfrasqué en una búsqueda de las esferas del dragón. Al no ser una muerte natural seguro se podrá revivir a Goku. Si algo he aprendiendo es que la muerte no es un obstáculo.

Me apoyé con Krilin. Es mi segundo mejor amigo y con mi radar del dragón fuimos a buscar las esferas. La primera esfera que encontramos fue las de 6 estrellas, la tenía una vendedora de antigüedades y fue muy fácil conseguirla nada que unos billetes no puedan lograr.

Volamos hacia el norte a una isla remota, se encontraba en un nido de águilas gigantes. Eso era trabajo para mi amigo Krilin, yo me quede esperando en la nave y pensaba solo en lo que vendría dentro de unos meses. Cómo serán esos otros saiyan? Espero tengan piedad de mi, no quiero morir tan joven.

Krilin me contó que fue una tarea sencilla pues las águilas fueron a cazar y el aprovechó para tomar la esfera. Era la de 3 estrellas.

Acampamos esa noche en el lugar. Puse una casa de viaje y pasamos una noche como hace mucho no lo hacíamos. Vimos películas y comimos palomitas. Ambos estábamos divirtiéndonos pero molestaba el hecho de no tener certeza de lo que iba a pasar. Definitivamente los dos extrañamos a Goku.

Al día siguiente el radar del dragón mostraba dos esferas cercanas. Viajamos en dirección de la primera. La tenían en una aldea remota, creían que era una manifestación de un Dios y tuvimos que robarla sin ser vistos. Invertimos todo el día en eso, salimos corriendo de allí y Krillin al ver que por poco me alcanzan tuvo que mandar un ataque. Fue violento porque lastimó a mucha gente pero era necesario. Me tomó en brazos y salimos volando.

No quiero que pasemos la vida de esa manera, espero pronto se recuperen. Teníamos la esfera de 7 estrellas.

Partimos por la siguiente esfera, estaba dentro Del Mar, para poder sacarla utilice un submarino robot, parte de la esfera, me traje un montón de perlas gigantes. Con ellas podría crear algo para los muchachos, alguna armadura tal vez, necesito revisar en qué me puede servir. La esfera de 1 estrella estaba ya con nosotros.

Seguimos el rastro de la siguiente esfera. Tenía movimiento así que no sabía quien la podría portar. Era una gran bestia de mar que se la había tragado al parecer. La seguimos por 4 días hasta que dejo de moverse. Krilin bajó a buscarla. Fue algo asqueroso, llegó con la esfera de 2 estrellas y un olor muy feo. De inmediato lo mande a bañar.

La siguiente esfera fue más complicada. Se encontraba en un banco resguadada en una caja fuerte. Utilice mis influencias para encontrar al dueño y así comprársela, sin embargo no conseguí nada de información. Salimos del banco y tuve que hackear el sistema. Entramos al banco y nos metimos hasta el area de cajas fuertes. Krilin destruyó la caja y robamos la esfera. Yo moría de miedo porque no quería ir a presión. Era ilegal lo que hacíamos. Utilizamos máscaras de conejo así que posiblemente nunca nos encuentren. Al día siguiente todos los diarios tenían como portada el robo de las cajas fuertes. El dueño de la esfera de 5 estrellas resultó ser un delincuente muy buscado.

Ya no me sentí tan mal por robar la esfera, pero es un síntoma de que os estamos desesperando.

Ya solo nos faltaba la esfera de 4 estrellas, la tenía Chichi, fuimos a verla, como la habrá pasado la pobre?

Llegamos hasta si casa, nos recibió con una sonrisa. Estaba muy delgada y maltratada. Había envejecido en unos meses. La preocupación de su hijo en manos de Picoro no era para menos.

Yo le dije que confiaba en Picoro y que gohan iba a ser tan fuerte como su papá. El defendería la tierra y ganarán.

Ella nos entregó la esfera y se fue con nosotros a la corporación cápsula. Tenía merecido un buen tratamiento de belleza y yo no iba a rechazar que me minaran un poco.

Ahora creo que ya me cae mejor esta mujer, en definitiva es fuerte, cuando tenga un hijo no lo voy a obligar a entrenar. Quiero que viva su vida como el desee. Seguro que si es hijo de Yamcha quedría que sea basebolista, yo quisiera que siguiera mis pasos. Algún día lo descubriré.


	4. Los maleabtes intergalacticos

Se llegó el plazo, nuestros guerreros arribaron a lugar valientemente. Estábamos viendo la batalla desde came house a través de la bola de cristal de Uranai Baba. Una cosa verde estalló con Yamcha.

Sentí como si cayera al vacío, todo fue en una velocidad sumamente lenta, mi corazón se detuvo. Sude frío, sentí un mareo y todo se veía oscuro.de repente mis ojos se inundaron, no pude evitar llorar, yo no soy de las que lloran tan fácil, yo soy fuerte pero esto me sobrepasa.aun sigo procesándolo.

Lo perdí, primero pierdo a mi amigo y ahora pierdo a mi novio. El dolor fue inmenso pues necesitábamos un año para revivirlo por lo menos. Yo me quería casar con Yamcha, no es justo que esos mal nacidos le hagan esto.

En ese momento no tuve la fierza pra seguir viendo, el maestro Roshi y Lunch me consolaban. Pero mi vida había perdido el sentido. Me dijeron que me recostara, me quede dormida de llorar.

Sabía que lo iba a revivir, que nuestra vida sería muy feliz. Me imaginé frente al altar vestida de novia con Yamcha a mi lado, me imaginé a todos felices y seguros en nuestro planeta sin amenazas alienígenas.

Cuando desperté todos estaban en silencio y consternados. Me enteré que Ten y chaos habían muerto también. Que Goku estaba luchando con ese saiyan. Me dijeron que es un maldito, tan maldito que mató a su compañero.

No puedo creer que exista ese tipo de gente en el universo, ese rufián, ese poco hombre, mal amigo.

Lo odio, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero no me habían dicho lo peor, cuando pregunté por Picoro.

Todos enmudecieron, les grité que me dijeran donde estaba Picoro, les exigí una respuesta. Lunch apenas podía hilar palabra.

El maestro Roshi me dijo que me tranquilizara, me informó que Picoro había perdido su vida salvando a Gohan. Por lo tanto las esferas del dragón, ya no existían.

Fue un golpe que me remató en ese momento y odié más a ese Vegeta, es la persona más nefasta del universo y me vengaré de él. Me dejo viuda antes de casarme. Eso si que no se lo permitiré.

Mi mente se hacía trizas, tenía que hacer algo, no podíamos quedarnos así. Yamcha y los demás tenían que revivir.

Vi como ese saiyan se transformaba en Ozaru. Vamos Goku, véncelo, tu puedes amigo mío, mi corazón estaba convencido de que ganaría.

Goku le dio tremenda golpiza y yo era feliz de ver derrotado a ese Vegeta, pero mi amigo es demasiado bueno y lo dejó escapar. Si hubiera estado en mis manos lo hubiera asesinado por maldito.

Krilin nos sugirió ir al planeta de Picoro para buscar nuevamente las esferas, me emocione mucho. Mr. Poppo nos entregó la nave en donde vino Kami Sama a la Tierra y la observe in buen rato.

Comencé a hacer bocetos. Tenemos que ir a el planeta de Picoro por otras esferas, pediremos que nuestros amigos revivan y todo será perfecto nuevamente.

Si puedo igual pediré que mate a ese saiyan, lo odio como nunca pude odiar a nadie. Comencé en ese momento con mi proyecto. Iría a namek a buscar esas esferas del dragón.


	5. Namek

Me encuentro perdida en Namek, el viaje con mis amigos es muy divertido y el deseo de revivir a todos es lo que me hace despertar nuevamente. Me he topado con ese Vegeta, es un desgraciado.

Me quede dormida y soñé con él, me quería asesinar, estaba fuera de si, es una persona horrible y yo no puedo, de verdad le tengo mucho miedo. Ojalá que no me encuentre sola con el, soy muy joven para morir.

Casi me desmayo cuando llegó, el muy miserable como si nos fuera a salvar. Estaba Zabon intentando quitarnos la esfera del dragón y apareció. La verdad no me hice encima porque soy una chica decente. Pero me paralizé del miedo.

Mató al guapo zabon en frente de mis narices y no le importó. De verdad me aterra. Al ser un saiyan me atrae demasiado, se ve increíblemente guapo. No se que tienen esos monos que nos atrae tanto a las chicas guapas.

Dicen que es un príncipe, pero eso no le quita lo maldito maquiavélico. Seguro que si fuera humano sería peor que Ivan el terrible.

A parte me insultó, me dijo perra. Que le pasa? Quería abofetearlo con la chancla más cercana en ese momento. Seguro que su madre no le dio sus buenas nalgadas de niño.

Nos robó la esfera y se largó, afortunadamente Gohan, el pequeño Gohan pudo robarle una esfera, me imagino si logra su cometido o lo logra el tal Freezer, que será de nosotros? Cualquiera de esos dos son un peligro para el universo entero.

Tengo mucho miedo, todo aquí es peligroso y ha ocurrido una masacre contra la raza de Picoro.


	6. Regreso a la tierra

Mi amigo Goku como siempre llegó a salvar el día, yo estaba con Dendé, es un pequeño namek que nos ayuda demasiado, aunque es un niño, tiene un gran espíritu de lucha.

No supe todo lo que sucedió, yo abracé a Dendé y Los namek pudieron venir con nosotros. Ahora estoy en casa, estoy bien y también vino ese Vegeta. Por más malo que sea, ayudo a Gohan , Krilin y también a Goku. Tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo.

Lo tomaré como mi proyecto personal, lo voy a hacer un buen ciudadano y con suerte haciendo migas, puede formar un equipo impresionante con Goku. Con ellos como guardianes de la tierra, Ya no tendríamos por qué temer.

Lo invité a mi casa a vivir conmigo, pues seguro no tiene a donde ir. Su planeta explotó y ahora que Freezer ha muerto, ya debería haberse sosegado un poco. Tiene algo de misterio, algo que me intriga.

No entiendo que pasará por su mente, siempre es callado, solitario, serio. Apuesto a que podré sacarle alguna sonrisa en algún momento. No puedo negar que tiene ese je ne sais quoi de los saiyan.

Picoro no confía en él, piensa en que si por alguna razón supera a Goku, todos vamos a desaparecer. Yo no pienso lo mismo, es como Goku en muchas maneras, ha sufrido mucho. Goku también pero nada comparado con los terrores de vivir bajo el yugo de un villano cómo freezer.

Yo pienso que es más travieso de lo que se ve, posiblemente solo haga las cosas por impulso. No se mucho de el, pero claro que lo averiguaré. Lo ayudaré a ser más fuerte y con eso espero que nos proteja así como Goku.

Al parecer hizo buenas migas con mis padres, está interesado en los inventos de papá y en la comida que prepara mi mamá. Por lo menos se ha entendido mejor con ellos que Yamcha.

Estos días son muy divertidos con la familia de Picoro, adoro tener la casa llena, ya deseo revivir a mis amigos y a Goku, lo extraño tanto. Es nuestro héroe.

El se ha puesto a entrenar como loquito en la nave de mi padre yo por mi parte le construí unos drones que jode todo el tiempo, pero bueno quiero ayudarlo.

Un día salió a explorar y me dio temor dejarlo solo. No fue lejos pero se percató de mi presencia y se regresó a la casa. Algo debo poder hacer. Necesito que confíe en mi.


	7. Te cuidaré siempre II

Estaba yo trabajando en el laboratorio, como mis invitados necesitan algunas cosas, pues decidí ponerme a inventar artículos para la familia de Picoro.

Mientras tanto mi madre me hizo enojar en la cocina. Fui a buscar algo de beber cuando me encuentro a vegeta incado frente a mi madre, ella riendo me dijo que lo invitara a una cita. Será acaso que coquetea con ella?

Claro que no lo invitaré a una cita, el tiene que invitarme a mi a una cita, yo soy la chica. Pero aparte tengo novio, difunto, pero novio y así no se puede.

Pero el pobre no ha salido de casa. Creo que seré de buena samaritana, lo llevaré a probar comida por la ciudad. Al parecer a los saiyan se les domina por el estómago.

Lo lleve en mi auto a comer sushi, y quería una conversación con el, quiero conocerlo, saber más de su vida y ver cómo puedo ayudarlo. No se si no me entiende. Le pregunte si le gustaban las chicas terrícolas a lo que el me dijo que si.

Me emocione y le comenté que somos una raza muy vanidosa, pero que en realidad no somos la gran cosa. Que cuando le guste una chica terrícola, me dijera y yo lo ayudaría bastante. Que me puede pedir los consejos que quiera porque en eso soy una experta.

Luego le pregunté si había llevado a alguien a una cita, me dijo que no. Entonces seguro podríamos practicar. Le dije que no se le ocurriera sobrepasarse conmigo. Se ve que le gustó bastante. Luego le dije que Yamcha nunca me había llevado a volar y si quería hacerlo. Mágicamente contestó que si y le dije que era el mejor.

Tome sus manos y las puse en mi cintura, le dije que volara y se quedó como paralizado. Me di la vuelta y quedamos muy cerquita, el se estaba riendo. Por primera vez lo veía riendo, le dije si sabes volar? Y se quedó quieto, comenzó a volar.

Salió de manera violenta y lo abracé fuerte para no caerme. Sentí su aroma, era algo diferente al de los hombres que había tenido tan cerca, olía bonito. Pero no usaba colonia o algún perfume, era su propio olor corporal. Desde su mirada, su andar y hasta su olor es elegante. En eso se diferencia mucho de Goku.

En sus brazos me sentí segura, ya había volado con Krilin y con Goku pero solo para huir o en otras situaciones. Esta era la primera vez que volaba para disfrutar el cielo.

Fue muy divertido sentir el aire en mi cara y sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo. El estaba sonrojado, pero no se daba cuenta. Se que soy impresionante y muy bella, seguro tenerme cerca lo puso algo apenado.

Le pedí que se detuviera en unas montañas, siempre tengo mis cosas de acampar en mi estuche de cápsulas y saque mi kit de camping. No se por que no se sorprendió a ver las capsulas.

Lo que sí lo sorprendió al parecer eran los bombones, puso cara de que es esto? Le di uno en la boca y sonrió de nuevo. Creo que no se dio cuenta, parecía un niño con dulces en halloween.

Los analizaba y era tan pero tan tierno. Se me salió decirle que se veía guapo cuando no amenaza a la gente, me miró con desconcierto pero igual estaba entretenido con el reciente manjar que descubrió.

Empezó a caer la noche y le pedí que me abrazara, no se por que lo hice, tenía equipo para no pasar frío. Pero la verdad quería estar cerca de él. Me abrazó y me sentí tan segura con sus bíceps rodeándome.

De repente me pregunto si era una bruja, me ofende este hombre de las cavernas. Cómo puede creer que soy una bruja? Le dije que me oyera bien, que no fuera mal educado, nunca se le dice bruja a una mujer.

Le ordene que me llevara a casa y me dijo que como quiera. Claro que quiero, que le pasa, salió disparado. Todo lo que llevábamos ganado lo perdió en un momento. Puede que sea increíblemente apuesto, que huela delicioso, que tenga un cuerpazo... pero sigue siendo un hígado.

El muy grosero me aventó en mi balcón y se fue huyendo. Sin duda alguna hubo una mejora.

Se me pasó el enojo y lo invité a comer nuevamente. Le di una segunda oportunidad para conocerlo más. Esta vez lo lleve a un restaurante de autor, su cara cuando servían tan poca comida era muy graciosa.

Aún con todo yo le platicaba las aventuras que tuve con Goku y los demás de niños, el no hablaba mucho. Pero por lo menos escucha, es muy raro un hombre que escuche hoy en día. Todo iba bien, no me había faltado el respeto ese día así que salvo su mujer o terrícola, todo era normal.

Me sirvieron una gran trucha, se quedó sorprendido porque sus platillos eran más pequeños, al parecer el quería ese pescado pero no se lo dí. Que se aguante con esos deliciosos camarones tempura.

De repente así de la nada me propuso tener sexo, le di un buen golpe, cómo se le ocurre decirme esas cosas a mi que soy tan buena chica. Le dije que no se hacían ese tipo de propuestas así de la nada, y más que soy una chica prácticamente apartada y soy decente. Entonces me dijo que por qué lo cortejo? Cortejarlo yo? me ganó la risa, el pobre no entiende a las humanas.

Lamentablemente se me atoró un hueso de pescado. Me estaba ahogando y el inútil se quedó parado, me estaba muriendo y el otro empezó a reírse como si estuviera viendo una película de comedia.

Si no fuera porque había un médico cerca yo hubiese muerto. Me atendieron y me enoje mucho con el, le reclame por no hacer nada. Y de pronto me tomó de los hombros y me dijo que me protegería siempre.

Ahí me quede callada, me sorprendió muchísimo. Mi corazón latió más lento. Me derritió con su cara de preocupación. Creo que me enamoró con una sola frase.

Me sentí muy mal conmigo misma. Ya faltaba muy poco para revivir a Yamcha y yo sintiendo mariposas en el estómago por otra persona.

Ahora no se que hacer, porque mi corazón comenzó a latir por alguien más.

De momento mantendré mi promesa de regresarlo a la vida y ya veremos después.


	8. Yamcha

Llegó el día de revivir a Yamcha, todos estábamos listos y pedimos que regresara mi adorado novio. Igual queríamos ver a Goku, cuando perdimos que regresara Goku, el dragón nos dijo que no podía revivir a alguien que no estuviera muerto.

Vaya que ese Goku si nos saco una sorpresa, no estaba en mis planes no recibirlo. Pero estaba feliz porque regresó mi Yamcha.

De inmediato nos pusimos al día, pero no vi a Vegeta por ningún lado, y tampoco la nave. El muy grosero no se quedó a recibir a los chicos. Pero bueno no importa, mejor así.

Yamcha regresó a su equipo de base ball y yo seguía divirtiéndome con los namek, todo parecía ser normal salvo un pequeño detalle. Yo extrañaba a Vegeta. Su olor, su porte, su compañía.

Intentaba hablar con Yamcha pero solo hablaba de él, de su equipo, de sus aventuras, de su entrenamiento. Yo al parecer ya no tenía mucho que decir. El hombre hablaba demasiado y no se interesaba por lo que yo quisiera decir o lo que opinaba.

Le pedí que me llevara a volar, obvio que no le dije que era algo que hacía con Vegeta, es más, el no sabía que Vegeta había vivido en mi casa. Lo amenace con traerlo cuando se comunicó conmigo pero a ciencia cierta. Creo que no lo sabía.

Se negó rotundamente, decía que era peligroso y que pesaba mucho, qué tal vez no podría levantar el vuelo así. Igual dijo que era muy cansado y que solo en caso de emergencia lo haría.

Yo extrañaba el viento en mi cara y me iba a mi balcón esperando verlo por la noche. Me abrazaba a mi misma imaginando sus brazos en mi cuerpo. Luego recordaba que era un majadero y se me olvidaba. Me metía enojada a mi recámara y soñaba con él.

Yamcha no es tonto, se dió cuenta que algo era diferente, me preguntó un buen día que si acaso tenía algún pensamiento distinto, si había conocido a alguien. Yo le mentí. Le dije que estaba muy feliz y eso era todo.

Un día esperando y mirando al cielo, suspiré un te extraño. En ese momento estaba Yamcha atrás de mi y dijo, yo también extraño a Goku. Yo nerviosa le dije que si, Goku era muy importante para todos. Pero ese suspiro iba para mi Vegeta, donde demonios estarás? Deseo que estes bien y regreses pronto.

Ya me estaba resignando, había retomado mi vida con Yamcha. Volvimos a dormir juntos. Las cosas para mi ya no eran iguales pero el no lo notaba. Quiso que dejara de tomar mis pastillas de control. Pero por supuesto que no lo haría. No me amarrarán nunca con un chiquillo.

Al parecer el solo quería la comodidad de mi familia, salía a hurtadillas. Hasta que le dije que sería bueno que se buscara un buen departamento. La verdad yo ya no lo quería cerca, pero el lo interpreto diferente. Pensó que era una invitación a irnos a vivir juntos.

Busco de inmediato un lugar, ganaba muy bien con su carrera de deportista. Y me comenzó a presionar para ir a vivir con él.

Estábamos hablando del tema cuando u fuerte sonido emanó del patio trasero. Era él, mi saiyan del espacio había regresado. Le dije que tenía que tomar un baño en ese momento. Estaba muy molesta porque se fue así como así. Pero también estaba muy feliz de verlo.

Aunque me gusta su olor, apestaba. Se ve que no se cambio la ropa en días. Le dejé ropa vergonzosa a propósito. Eso le pasa por prometer que me va a proteger siempre y se va como si nada.

Yamcha se quedó extrañado, no tenía idea de por qué me había obedecido. Además Vegeta se burló de él de manera muy graciosa hasta a mi me dio risa. Tuve que explicarle que Vegeta había sido mi huésped y mis papás se encariñaron con el.

Mi madre estaba muy emocionada y papá también se puso de buenas, quería ver que había traído del espacio es de Vegeta y mi madre, Ya estaba lista con postres para su invitado estrella. No importaba que tan mal cocinara Pachy, el se lo comía.

Yamcha quería retarme un poco y me dijo que era mala persona y le dije que yo creía que era bueno. Que incluso soñé que besaba muy bien y el se enojó bastante. Cuando salió Vegeta con ropa rosa fue muy gracioso y se le pasó el enojo a Yamcha.

De pronto se pusieron serios los muchachos, al parecer freezer no murió. Se fueron disparados sin pensar. Yo tampoco lo dudé. Cuando estuve en namek no pude ver a ese freezer y ahora si que quería verlo.

Llegue al lugar y Vegeta sonrió. Esa cara malvada que tiene y me derrite. Creo que si le gusto. Yamcha me ordenaba regresar pero no sigo sus órdenes. Vegeta se arriesgaría a salvarnos a todos, dio la estrategia y pidió que Yamcha me protegiera.

Tuve miedo de perderlo, apenas lo había recuperado. Llegó otro saiyan, era un poco diferente pero era un súper saiyan. Me pareció sumamente atractivo, tenía los hermosos rasgos de vegeta pero un poco más gentil.

Podría ser hermano de Vegeta y eso si me dejaría en una encrucijada, no se cual de los dos es más atractivo. Aunque el chico nuevo me inspira otro sentimiento, no es lo que siento por Vegeta es algo más... no se como explicarlo.

Venció a Frezeer y a su papá con una espada. Y por fin llegó Goku.

Nos llegó como sorpresa y los lleve a mi casa a celebrar. Por fin estaba Goku aquí con nosotros. Y secretamente también célebre el regreso de mi amado Vegeta. Aunque el no lo sepa.


	9. Irremediable

Me encontraba intentando dormir, habían sido días difíciles con Yamcha, parece que se puso celoso con Vegeta cerca. Yo creo que soy cero obvia, al parecer le gusto aunque sea un poco.

A veces cuando me lo llego a topar me desvía la mirada y se sonroja. Aunque Yamcha sigue siendo el novio oficial, me gusta darle alas a Vegeta y probar si le gusto.

Con estas cosas me siento una fácil pero en el corazón no se manda. Yamcha. O ha sido el mejor novio pero también ya llevo muchos años con el, los mejores de mi vida. Es difícil dejar una relación así.

Escuche un ruido afuera, me dio tanto miedo. Tome mi teiser y salí al patio, eran cerca de las 2:00 am y una figura dormía en una de las sillas de alberca. Era Vegeta, y estaba ... ay Dios mío, completamente desnudo. Con las luces de la piscina pude ver su marcado abdomen, sus brazos bien definidos y esas piernas.

Me quede un rato viéndolo, no sabía si quitarme la ropa y propasarme o irme ignorando el hecho. Pero hice algún ruido y despertó de inmediato. Me vió y me dio mucha vergüenza.

De inmediato lo regañé. Que le pasa? No debe andar desnudo por la casa, no es su planeta de locos o lo que crea que es. Somos decentes en esta casa.

Me miro tan natural, a lo mejor está acostumbrado a que lo vean así, después de todo es un príncipe y quien sabe sus costumbres. Puede ser que ni siquiera se bañara solo. Pero aquí tendrá que aprender.

Me puso su manota en la cara y me dolió, me alejo mientras yo le reclamaba, no se porque me puse así.

Se fue refunfuñando y yo me quede con su imagen mental. Me fui a la cama y no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Quería seguirlo viendo así.

Al día siguiente desayuné con Yamcha y le dije que debería trabajar más sus abdominales, que Vegeta los tiene más marcados. Me estaba vengando por cosas que había escuchado y se enojó bastante al decir verdad. Le dije que lo vi nadando y tiene muy buen cuerpo. A Yamcha no le agradó y fue a buscarlo.

Estaba muy molesta con Yamcha, lo vi muy acaramelado con una chica. Ya no soporto ser la cornuda más famosa de lanciudad. Me dispuse a ir a llorar a mi cuarto, como siempre pero ahí estaba él, buscando que comer como siempre.

Le pedí que me llevara a donde quisiera, estaba dispuesta a ceder y si me hacía suya yo lo dejaría. Aunque en realidad quiero que me escuche. Necesito un amigo en estos momentos.

Me llevo a su nave, pero reaccioné. No puedo dejar que me haga cosas aquí, digo, me gusta mucho pero no quiero solo sexo con el. Quiero que tengamos algo más. Me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por fin. Ahora si lo sabía y estaba segura. Me enamoré del hombre que en algún momento quise que muriera.

Me cargó y me llevo lejos, bajamos en la playa y le cplatique mis problemas. Nos sentamos a hacer un pícnic en la playa, era algo romántico en verdad.

El se concentraba en comer pero me escuchaba. Porque yo le dije que aquí en la tierra, no está bien visto que la gente tenga muchas parejas al mismo tiempo. Y el se sorprendió, me dijo que los saiyan no tenían parejas, solo procreaban.

Me platico que ellos no se interesaban en una relación a largo plazo, solo buscaban la combinación de poder para tener hijos de mejor clase. La clase se definía por el poder con el que nacía un niño. El era el mejor evaluado de la historia.

Me contó que tenía un hermano quien no tuvo poder y lo mandaron a un planeta tranquilo. Debería tener la edad de Goku. Y que realmente no sabía donde estaba.

Yo le comenté que estaba enojada con Yamcha y no podía soportar la vergüenza de ser la cornuda de toda la capital del oeste, que llevaba años soportando a Yamcha. En realidad le comenté llorando que no quería seguir una relación tan tóxica pero había perdido mis mejores años esperándolo.

De la nada me besó, me sorprendí al sentir sus labios. Me derritió y se detuvo el mundo para mi. Sentí que volaba, sentí chispas, mariposas en el estómago. Fue como si nunca me hubieran besado en la vida. Me separé de él u le di una bofetada. No se por que reaccioné así, luego lo besé nuevamente. Me abofeteo de regreso tal vez no lo entendió. Fue tan fuerte que me desmayé.

Desperté en mi cama, el médico estaba ahí y Yamcha fingiendo ser un buen novio. Mi padre y mi madre estaban también ahí, vegeta era el único que faltaba. Yo sabía que el me había dejado en mi cama. Me dolía un poco la cara pero estaba bien.

Quise llamarlo pero no contestó. Tal vez entendió que lo que hizo no estuvo bien, yo quería comentarle que no se preocupara que se que tiene costumbres diferentes y no se. Quería besarlo otra vez.


	10. Si no me acuerdo, no pasó

/NA: toda la serie se ha escrito con el soundtrack de Dragón ball disponible en Spotify. Para éste capítulo me dio mucha risa una canción de Thalía, no tengo idea de cómo se llama, no escucho ese género pero estaba comiendo tacos después de una fiesta y me agradó la letra. /

Estaba muy enojada con ese Yamcha, siempre se iba y me dejaba. La verdad que ya poco me importaba. Eso si me celaba demasiado.

Le llame a un par de amigas para salir de fiesta, hace mucho que no salía con chicas. Me puse muy guapa con unos tacones enormes, un vestido negro ajustado. Me maquille y me dispuse a salir. Quise llevar a Vegeta, pero estaba ocupado con su idea de ser súper saiyan así que lo dejé. Era noche de chicas.

Fuimos al antro de moda, la música sonaba y mis amigas me animaron a bailar. La verdad es que me veía muy bien y robaba miradas por todas partes.

Un chico muy guapo me invito un cocktail, bailamos un rato y pidió mi teléfono. Se lo di equivocado pues era un secreto todo lo que pasó esa noche.

Mis amigas estaban locas, subieron a bailar a la barra y me subieron con ellas. Fue tan divertido.

Tomamos, bailamos, cantamos y tomamos de nuevo. Me encontraba en estado inconveniente, había perdido completamente el estilo.

Era más de media noche, la verdad no se la hora. Perdí a mis amigas y me enfadé tanto. Que poca vergüenza, se fueron sin mi y se llevaron mi auto. Me senté a reír. El bar tender ofreció pedirme un taxi o llamar a alguien para que viniera por mi.

Sabía quien era yo y se disponía a llamar a mis padres, entonces le dije que llamara a Vegeta. Lo haría enojar, pero por lo menos no le gusta hablar y no dirá nada.

Al parecer no le interesó venir por mi, ni quien quisiera verlo. Salí del antro a pie y cayéndome. Llegue a un bar, la fiesta debía continuar. Tome bastante más y de repente llegó alguien por mi. No sabia si era Yamcha o Vegeta. En realidad a estas alturas podría haber sido el mismo Yayirobe y los vería a todos iguales.

Me abrazó y por su olor, que rico, era Vegeta. Al final del día decidió venir por mi. Me llevó a comer algo. No dijo mucho. Si quería podía aprovecharse de mi en ese momento. Pero fue muy caballeroso.

Solo se que lo intente besar. Es que olía tan rico y sus brazos fuertes. Aún inconsciente los reconozco.

Perdí el conocimiento y me llevó a la nave. Desperté con mucho dolor de cabeza, me dio un café mega cargado y una mezcla picante, rara.

Me dijo que si no sabía tomar, no debería haber ido sola. Pero claro que se hacerlo, soy una experta socialite. Al parecer el también tenía experiencia con borracheras, me logró bajar lo tomada muy pronto y me llevó a mi cuarto.

Ya en la mañana me puse a hacer ejercicio para terminar de metabolizar todo ese alcohol y llegó Yamcha muy enojado. Le llegó el rumor de que estuve con alguien anoche y fui muy loca.

Yo le comenté que no me acordaba y si así fuera solo era una, no como las de él. Fue una gran pelea, el se la pasaba montándome el cuerno y yo portándome bien. Siempre respetándolo.

Eso no fue lo peor, como soy famosa y Yamcha también lo es, salí en los titulares besando a alguien, no se lograba ver su rostro pero si el mío. Me fijé en la ropa del hombre y era Vegeta, ahora si que me metí en problemas, seguro Yamcha lo va a enfrentar.

Encontré esa camisa y la escondí. Así por lo menos Yamcha no se la vería puesta. Pasaron los días y todo transcurrió normalmente. Hasta que ocurrió el accidente.

Ay Vegeta eres un tonto, por poco se me muere. Envíe a Yamcha por unas semillas del hermitaño y no quiso ir. Tuve que recurrir a curarlo con tecnología humana. Yo sentía que se iba, lo cuide día y noche.

Para este punto, Yamcha ya se estaba resignando a perderme. Creo que se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por Vegeta y comenzó a apartarse. A veces aún luchaba por mi. Pero luego se alejaba.

Un buen día el necio de Vegeta se regresó a entrenar aún estaba débil pero no se dejaba vencer. Ese hombre tiene un gran espíritu de pelea.

Le dije que sería un súper saiyan cuésteme lo que me cueste, el se sorprendió un poco. Le dije que me diera tiempo, le fabricaré una armadura más resistente.

/NA: No aparece esta escena en el diario del príncipe porque para Él es vergonzoso curar borracheras, recordó lo que tuvo que vivir en muchas ocasiones con Freezer y los Ginyu así que no es que olvidara registrarla jajajajaja. Igual después habrá un flashback si es que quieren saber que pensaba nuestro príncipe favorito acerca de la humana borracha.


	11. Hacer el amor (La falla II)

Estaba tan entretenida con la armadura de Vegeta, hacía pruebas de resistencia de materiales y los sometía a trabajos extremos, eleve presión, temperaturas, evalué deformaciones, choques con otros materiales. Me imaginaba que era como Edna moda, haciendo un traje para un súper héroe. En realidad no era un héroe, para mi es como Batman.

De pronto entró Yamcha a criticarme, le dije que si no podía decir cosas lindas, no dijera nada. En realidad no había tenido el valor suficiente para terminar la relación de manera definitiva.

El tal vez creía que como siempre, era pasajero y que nada más era un break por unos días, tal vez un mes y todo sería normal. Y a ciencia cierta así era; pero ahora existía la variable Vegeta en la ecuación.

Si bien, aún no estoy segura de lo que el sentía por mi, si estoy segura de mis sentimientos por el.

Escuche un semejante berrinche en el laboratorio de papá, al parecer Vegeta tendría que esperar unos días más para salir a su entrenamiento espacial. Me acerqué y vi el PLC, de inmediato identificamos la falla.

El material se deformó por la cantidad de presión ejercida por tiempo tan prolongado, creó una micro fractura que dejó la nave útil para la tierra pero inútil para alzar el vuelo. Explotaría al despreaurizarse. Le comenté que habría que poner una buena soldadura tig de carburo de tungsteno, es fácil hacerlo pero el material para hacerlo tardaría al menos una semana en llegar. Que como lo sé? Había comentado que soy ingeniera? Pobre Vegeta, su cara de estrés.

Me invito a comer algo fuera, quería desestresarse. Yo salí encantada y tenía antojo de pizza, el no la había probado y era tiempo de que probara el manjar de los dioses Italianos. Al llegar ordene una de cada cosa grande y dos cervezas jumbo.

Puso su cara de "que vulgar" pero no dijo nada. Yo lo conozco así que espere a que diera el primer bocado. Y como fue, devoró todas y cada una de las pizzas en la mesa.

Al parecer le gustó, yo sonreía con la mirada, le dije que si me llevaba a volar. Hace mucho que no lo hacía y el aceptó.

Me llevó por el cielo y a través de las nubes, yo gritaba de alegría, era algo que me gustaba hacer. Se detuvo en medio del océano, se me quedó viendo y yo juré que me besaría apasionadamente, me declararía su amor y yo aceptaría ser su novia.

Pero en cambio el muy ladino me soltó. Me caí al agua y arruinó mi permanente, ese día me lo habían retocado y no podía mojar mi cabello por 36 horas. El idiota debió haberme escuchado cuando le contaba a mi madre y decidió hacerme esta jugarreta. Me enoje tanto con el que lo obligue a que me llevara de compras.

Entre mis planes malévolos era comprar y hacerlo cargar todas mis compras, para que se le quite lo grosero. Pero no cargó nada, solo se quejaba por el tiempo de espera y se iba tan tranquilo, sin cargar nada.

Pasamos frente a la tienda de lencería, le pregunté de manera coqueta que le gustaría quitarme? Y el muy tratado dijo que la lengua. Me estaba volviendo loca. Está totalmente demente. Le dije que se aguantara con lo que yo eligiera entonces. Y me puse a buscar lo más provocativo que encontrara.

Ya en casa lo invité a pasar a mi cuarto, entramos por el balcón y se echó cuál vaca en mi cama, mirando a la ventana mientras yo le hacía un desfile de modas.

Hacía como que me veía, al principio me costó trabajo darme cuenta, hasta que noté que me ignoraba, a todo decía, si, ajá, si, bien, si,... le pregunté si era gay y dijo que si. Ahí corroboré que estaba en automático.

Este hombre no me va a ignorar. Entré al baño y me quité todo, salí completamente desnuda y le grité. Me reí mucho porque se sorprendió, abrió sus ojos como platos y se puso completamente rojo. Luego salió con el cuento de las reglas de la casa. Por favor Vegeta, tu no sigues ninguna regla.

Me acerqué y al verlo completamente desarmado le di un beso tierno en la boca, no se iba a resistir a mis encantos. El por fin cedió, respiro y me tomó de la cintura. Yo le quite toda la ropa hasta poder disfrutar de su cuerpo por completo.

Lo sentía respirar a mi ritmo, era sumamente delicado. Yo imaginaría que sería un salvaje, pero me tocaba hasta con miedo de romperme. Me trató como si fuera una princesa. Tiene lógica, es un príncipe.

Se dejó llevar por mi, al parecer quería dejar que yo le enseñara lo que me gusta. Nadie me había tratado así jamás. Tome la iniciativa besándolo completamente, tome sus muñecas y puse sus manos en mis pechos, los masajeó suavemente, los besó con ternura y luego jugamos con las manos y luego me subí en el y nos fundimos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Comenzamos lento y luego aceleré.

Sentía como si volara, su olor era embriagante, su cara, sus besos, su tacto delicado hacía mi, todo era perfecto. Le dije que lo hiciera el ahora. Se posicionó sobre mi y sentía cada vez que entraba en mi cuerpo, todo encajaba a la perfección. Lo tocaba y me pidió que le enterrara un poco las uñas. Lo hice y lo excitó más, me besaba a veces con pasión y a veces delicado.

Yo tocaba el cielo y al parecer el lo hacía conmigo. Tuvimos un gran orgasmo sincronizado, nunca lo había experimentado, nunca había hecho el amor. Estaba segura de que así era, de otra manera, que es? Amo a ese hombre y estoy segura de que mis sentimientos son correspondidos. No creo que si fuera solo pasión, sería así.

Nuevamente lo besé, estábamos alistando otra ronda cuando entró el idiota de Yamcha sin tocar. Me enfurecí, arruino mi primera vez con Vegeta, en ese momento lo corrí y el me discutió. Ay por Dios, tu me hiciste la más cornuda de toda la capital del oeste. En ese momento le dije que terminábamos, no hacía falta decirlo. Era u hecho que la relación había acabado hacía tiempo.

Vegeta salió del cuarto tan tranquilo, yo me quede discutiendo.

Al anochecer fui a verlo, sentía una sensación de vacío y quería sentir a ese hombre malo entre mis muslos otra y otra vez.

Fue la primera vez que dormimos juntos y despertamos juntos. Me sentí tan completa, jamás me había sentido así. Sabía que Vegeta se iría pronto a ser ese gran súper saiyan y yo estaba determinada ayudarlo. Le di un beso tierno y me fui a trabajar en su armadura.

Papá reparó la falla y yo acabé la armadura, prepare cápsulas con alimento y ropa. Sabía que llegaría a ser el súper saiyan más poderoso.

Lo vi salir al espacio y esperaba que regresara pronto. Mientras yo sabría cómo lidiar con los tabloides la ruptura con Yamcha.


	12. Sola

Tiene varias semanas que se fue Vegeta, durante este tiempo me la he pasado sola. Ya terminó la comidilla de los trabloides, en realidad no fueron mas que revistas de chismes, creo que mis amigos no se enteraron, fui a reunirme con Chichi y Goku. Fue muy gracioso lo que me platicó de su licencia de manejo. Le dí clases y espero que pase. En realidad está medio tontito.

Gohan ha crecido mucho, cada vez son mas fuertes, me hacen pensar en Vegeta. No les comenté nada de él, seguro se molestarían si se enteran que lo estoy ayudando. No lo entenderían, se que es bueno, muy en su interior.

Gokú se me quedó viendo como analizando y el muy inutil me dijo que no he engordado mucho. Pero por supuesto que no, me cuido mucho y hago ejercicio, no puedo engordar así. Le dí un buen golpe para que se le quite lo curioso. Parecía adivinar que como golosinas con Vegeta.

De repente Picoro dijo que aún no, pero... aún no que? todos nos quedamos con una gran interrogante. Luego Chichi me preguntó por Yamcha, a lo que contesté que se terminó. No sé que impresión tengan, me conentó que ya volveríamos.

No dije nada, seguro que a Vegeta no le gustaría que anduviera de chismosa y queda la duda de si algún día regresará.

Me quedé a cenar con ellos, es tan hermoso ver una familia feliz, de repente Goku se acercó y empezó a hablar de Gohan cuando era bebé, Chichi se unió a la conversación. Seguro que les agrada hablar de Gohan pero no era mi momento de pensar en ello.

Al día siguiente fuimos a mi casa, pues era el cumpleaños de mamá y quería que los llevara. También llegó Krilin y el maestro Roshi, junto con Lanch, Oolon Ten y Chaos. Krilin preguntó por Yamcha, al parecer nadie se había enterado y mi madre estuvo a punto de desgraciarlo todo. La interrumpí y les expliqué que Yamcha estaba de gira con su equipo de Base Ball.

Nadie cuestionó nada, yo respiraba tranquila. Tomamos unos tragos, bailamos, comimos y cantamos.

Fue una fiesta divertida. Alcancé a olvidarme un momento de Vegeta. Hasta que mi madre preguntó por él. Krilin me miró buscando una respuesta y yo dije, mamá, recuerda que Vegeta está en el espacio.

Goku me miró y preguntó que qué hacía en el espacio? Entonces mentí, dije que se había aburrido de la tierra y regresó al planeta de Freezer para ser el príncipe que aquí no podía ser.

Goku se asustó y dijo que tenía que estar aquí para pelear contra los androides o de lo contrario "él" no existiría. Todos nos quedamos perplejos ante su actitud. Dijo que lo traería de inmediato y yo repliqué. Le dije que no quería que arruinara la fiesta con su engreído carácter.

Chichi aprobó mi moción, así mismo Krilin y los demás. Solo Goku y Picoro se notaban algo preocupados. Mi madre puso cara de tristeza y se quedó callada así como papá, creo que solo mi familia lo aprecia. Pero tuve que seguir mintiendo.

La fiesta terminó y todo mundo se fue a su hogar, yo me quedé sola y mamá me preguntó, en serio piensas eso? Yo creo que el joven y sensual Vegeta es muy tierno y se nota que te quiere.

Le confesé que yo también lo quiero mucho, pero tenía que ver lo que pensaban mis amigos. Ella sonrió de nuevo y dijo: a mi no me importa, me gusta para yerno, o novio si es que tú no te pones lista. Además es un príncipe, piénsalo así podrías ser princesa. Ambas reímos y seguimos tomando vino.

Subí a mi recamara y busqué mis pijamas, ahí encontré su camisa, la que escondí el otro día, tenía su olor y me sentí muy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada y nerviosa.

Me quite la ropa y me puse su camisa, imaginé que el estaba conmigo y empecé a sentir un cosquilleo. Su aroma me hace desearlo nuevamente, recordé todo lo que habíamos hecho en nuestra última vez y decidí que era tiempo de autosatisfacerme.

Al no tener a mi príncipe, lo imaginaria. Me toqué pensando en el, recordando sus manos, sus caricias, como juega con mi cuerpo y lo que significa pra mi. Lo hice por el y sentí que el mundo se estrechaba al igual que mi cuerpo apretando mis dedos. Y mi madre tocó la puerta.

Apenas puedo creerlo, que ya una no puede masturbarse en paz? Es mucho pedir? Ya que me quitaron la emoción me fui a bañar pero no dejaba de pensar en el.

Intenté hacer contacto con la nave, pero no hubo respuesta. En dónde demonios estás? qué estarás haciendo? y si me engaña?, no es mi novio así que por mi que se desaparezca.

En ese momento recibí una llamada, era de la patrulla intergaláctica. Mi hermana me ha llamado, me emociona mucho pues casi no la veo, ojalá venga pronto.

Su voz era algo temerosa, me preocupa, ella no es así. Yo le comenté que estaba bien y que la extrañabamos mucho. De repente me dijo que no estaba llamando por gusto, tenía un exconvicto en detención que dio mi número. Vegeta.

Ay ese Vegeta metiendo sus narices donde no le llama, que habra estado haciendo? Le dije que si lo conocía, mentí diciendo que era mi novio para que no lo detuvieran tanto tiempo.

Me alegró saber que estaba bien aunque el muy tarado estuviera en prisión.

Ahora tendría que esperar un poco mas para verlo, pero mantengo la esperanza de que regrese pronto.

Mientras tanro haré dieta, ya me golpeó en el orgullo que Goku me dijera gorda. Quisiera el metabolismo de un Saiyan, no engordan con todo lo que comen y su cuerpo es muy noble, les es muy facil marcar ese abdomen.


	13. Bulma en forma

Me pegó tanto en el orgullo que me dijeran gorda que quedé traumada. Es cierto que no soy una chica de 20 pero aún soy muy hermosa.

Sin Vegeta aquí me puse a dieta, ese glotón me hace engordar de tanta chatarra. Tendré que dejar de comer ramen instantáneo. Veo algo de celulitis, voy a llorar.

Fui y me pesé, ay no puede ser que haya subido de peso, malditas galletas. Bueno solo son 2 kg, que para el caso pudieron haber sido 20. Me inscribí al primer gimnasio que vi, comencé mi ejercicio y fui al médico.

El médico me dijo que mis pastillas de control son las causantes de subir un poco de peso, me hizo un cambio a algo menos agresivo. La verdad como estoy sola no me causa problemas.

Decidí no tomarlas más, ya no tengo novio después de todo no me meto con ninguno a menos que sea mi novio, Vegeta no cuenta. Además solo fue un día, quien sabe si regrese. Debe estar muy contento conquistando el universo y acostándose con cuanta zorra encuentre. No me tiene que interesar.

Bueno no me duele tanto como que me digan gorda. Hice mis rutinas y mi dieta religiosamente por 6 semanas, baje esos 2 kg de chatarra y los cambié por músculo. Ahora si competirán mis abdominales con las de Goku.

Lo más difícil es dejar de lado las golosinas que trae mi madre. Bueno, al menos Vegeta no se va a resistir a tremendo cuerpazo. Si es que regresa, me lo tengo que sacar de la cabeza. Tal vez ahora ya está muerto o se fue a ocupar el lugar de freezer como emperador del mal.

Llamé a Tights para ver qué le parecía mi galán y me dijo que era apuesto pero que soy una loca suicida al salir con ese maniático asesino y que ni se me ocurra casarme con el... pero yo nunca mencioné matrimonio. No creo que vaya con él.

Recordando mi hombre perfecto, Vegeta cumple con casi todo, es muy apuesto, fuerte, inteligente, no tanto como yo pero es un genio de las batallas, sin duda me protegerá y hasta resultó ser un príncipe, y uno muy sexy. Solo le falta ser cordial, atento, alto y atento. Ok nadie es perfecto.


	14. Bienvenido a casa amor

/NA cuál otra? By a 70cm Square Window. No se pero pienso que esa canción está inspirada en nuestro príncipe.

Me gusta que el mundo sea mejor, salí a tomar un café sola, como ya me había acostumbrado. Fumé un cigarrillo, ahora que no tengo novio es un mal hábito que se me ha pegado.

Ya me estaba resignando a la ausencia de Vegeta, ciertamente la llamada con Tights me dejó pensativa. Pero aún así, puede que haya hecho algo tan malo que se quede encerrado de por vida.

Me tomé un poco más de tiempo para pensar, fui caminando y vi la luz brillante dirigiéndose a mi casa. Saqué mi moto y me fui lo más rápido que pude. Llegué corriendo y allí estaba el.

Tragando...no me aguanté las ganas, me emocioné mucho de verlo, pero le grité por haber caído preso, que cosas malas haces? Que no hiciste nada? Que te lo crea tu abuela! Y le di un santo golpazo.

Del enojo pasé a la curiosidad. Ese hombre tiene muchos efectos en mi y me vuelve más bipolar, le hice mil preguntas del espacio, de su entrenamiento y sobretodo de si lo había logrado. Me miró y dijo que se no haberlo hecho no habría regresado. Me sentí tan feliz por el y corrí a abrazarlo, le dije que quería verlo. El me llevó a la playa porque podría destruir mi casa.

Ahí se transformó, se veía tan divino. Su cabello dorado y sus ojos turquesa, aún seguía conservando sus hermosos rasgos pero se veía más agresivo, más impresionante. No pude evitar examinarlo, si pudo lograr tal transformación, seguro que podría romper sus límites nuevamente.

Ya pasando mi emoción algo me punzó la cabeza, camine de manera seductora, puse mi cuerpo muy cerca de él y ... ay maldito me las vas a pagar, te vas y no me llamas ni una vez, me quedo preocupada por ti y tu muy seguramente te la pasabas revolcándote con una y con otra ... estaba tan pero tan molesta y le di una bofetada.

Me dijo que no era como mi ex novio, que se respetaba y me respetaba. Me quede con la mano en el corazón, me desarmó, no supe que contestar. Me fue fiel, todo este tiempo me fue fiel. Es algo nuevo para mi.

No recuerdo que más dijo, solo se que algo pidió y yo se lo di. De repente reaccioné. No se cuanto tiempo pasó. Le pregunté que qué quería de mí? Pero no escuche su respuesta, me empecé a reír como loquita. Seguía consternada por saber que me fue fiel.

Entonces yo le importo, yo le gusto y seguro que me ama. Lo abracé y no se movió, pareció gustarle mi presencia. Se acomodó y yo encima de él, sentía su corazón, nada más me importaba en ese momento. Me sentía completa, feliz, viva.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, disfrutamos juntos la salida del sol. El sentado atrás de mi, acurrucándome y yo recargada de su sensual pecho. Como extrañaba ese olor, su piel, sus ojos.

Se me ocurrió preguntarle que qué éramos? Y su respuesta fue tan graciosa. Dijo que el era un príncipe y yo una científica loca. Le dije que aún no me había pedido ser su novia. Y el muy grosero dijo que para que, si yo lo había pedido antes y me respondí sola... perdón? Yo nunca le pido a un hombre ser mi novio.

Ya iba a empezar a pelear con él cuando me di cuenta. Para él ya éramos novios o pareja o lo que fuera desde que se fue, por eso me dio mi lugar, por eso me fue fiel. Lo abracé con tanto amor. Le dije que entonces era mi novio a lo que el después de unos segundos dijo que si.

Permaneció en estado súper saiyan hasta que regresamos a casa. Estaba mi mamá ya con el desayuno y hacía preguntas muy directas. Sobre salud sexual y si ya sabía lo que le gustaba que le hiciera. Me apena tanto mi madre, fue vergonzoso y le dije que no hiciera esas preguntas.

Luego se le ocurrió decir que Vegeta era mucho más sensual que Yamcha y que estaba feliz de que me quedara con él. Vegeta hizo una mueca y no dijo nada. Yo me encargué, le dije que había una tienda nueva de herramientas para pastelería y salió corriendo.

Seguimos almorzando a gusto y se fue a descansar. Yo me quede pensando y aún seguía emocionada por saber que si me quería. Al atardecer sentía ganas de salir. Me puse muy guapa pero cómoda. Una camisa y un short.

Lo fui a buscar para tener una cita, el me dijo que no sabía que cosa era una cita; así que le expliqué que era salir con una persona y diverse. En pareja. Entonces dijo que ya habíamos tenido muchas citas.

Le dije que quería algo especial que me llevara a donde el disfrutara estar conmigo y me llevó volando a las montañas. Saqué mi equipo de camping y le di su premio. Hicimos una fogata y le pedí que me contara algo.

Me preguntó si sabía maniobrar en modo manual una nave espacial, le dije que claro. El me dijo que no me creía, me dijo que podía cambiar rutas y despistar las coordenadas originales. Así escapaba muchas veces de niño, cuando le pedían algo que no quería. Me contó que así conoció planetas que realmente valen la pena.

Me contó que una vez estuvo en un planeta al revés, y le pregunté cómo era?, me dijo que si había leído Alicia en el país de las maravillas, le dije que si, entonces ya me podría dar una idea. Dijo que el autor muy seguramente era de una raza alienígena que habita ese planeta.

Me comentó que llegó siendo un niño y se hizo amigo de un gato. Ambos disfrutaban de hacer maldades a la gente y se metió en líos. Tanto que le iban a cortar la cabeza. Pero mató al verdugo y a la reina. Nombró al gato rey y se fue pues freezer ya lo estaba buscando.

También me platico de una tierra de sirenas, si un hombre le da un beso a una sirena le puede hacer un maleficio. Dijo que eran horribles y me podrían hechizar para obedecer todo lo que dijeran. Y que nunca me comiera un unicornio. No sabe por qué pero al parecer es malo.

Me divertía tanto con sus historias y le pregunté por su planeta natal. Me dijo que fue hace mucho, desde niño fue tomado por freezer y vivió más en el planeta de freezer que en su propia casa. Solo recuerda el palacio, dice que era grande con mucha tecnología.

Su cuarto tenía una vista a las estrellas, su cama era cómoda y recuerda una voz, pero no mucho. No tenía muchas distracciones pues lo principal era su entrenamiento.

Lloré, le arrebataron su infancia, no disfrutó de hacer tonterías, creció muy rápido y se enteró del genocidio de su gente. Por eso tiene esa coraza.

Se transformó en súper saiyan y yo lo abracé, le di un beso tierno y lo lleve a mi casa de camping, comenzamos a besarnos, a comernos, el deseo era tan insaciable. Era mío y yo suya. Me dijo que ahora el lo intentaría. En un momento le vi ganas de parar pero no lo dejé.

Me abalancé sobre el cómo gata en celó. No podía más que suplicar su cuerpo contra el mío, ya no podía esperar para sentirlo dentro. Me despojo de mi ropa y quedamos piel a piel.

Me dijo que quería que yo disfrutara, me sentí libre y sentí que lo liberaba de una carcel interna, estallamos en locura, su aura nos rodeaba a los dos, sentí como se entregaba a mi. Me cuidaba, me hizo tocar las estrellas.

Disfrutó de todo lo que soy y yo de él, es mi droga, es mi pasión. Es el amor de mi vida. No se que demonios sucedió. Un día te odié y ahora te amo con locura. Lo besaba con desesperacion y el me tomaba tan tierno, tan caballero.

Estallamos juntos, quede agotada, el siguió dándome calor con su ki, yo comencé a dormir y en mis sueños escuché que me dijo que me amaba. Tal vez fue un sueño, pero quiero creer que así es... novio.

NA/ Es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe, por eso tenemos capítulo sincronizado con el diario del príncipe "la novia". Y se me ha venido a la cabeza otra historia no se si como crossover o dejarla dentro de los diarios.


	15. Bebé a bordo

Pasamos dos meses increíbles viajando juntos por el universo. Esa escapada nos sirvió para conocernos más, corroboré mi hipótesis, no es un hombre malo, ahora tengo que hacer entender a mis amigos que en realidad es un increíble compañero, aún más con lo que se van a enterar. Creo que guardaré el secreto para que sea una sorpresa, aún falta un año y medio para la llegada de los androides.

Quiero contar algo que me emociona, estoy embarazada. No sé cómo sucedió, bueno, si. Ya copio las frases de mi Vegeta. Pues sucedió como debe suceder, papá y mamá se quieren mucho y apareció un bebé. Cuándo? en realidad no lo sé, de acuerdo a las cuentas debió haber sido aquél día que tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

Pero también pudo haber sido en la nave, en wonderland, en el planeta de la lujuria, en Neverland, la verdad fuimos tan salvajes que no dejamos sitio virgen. Y a ciencia cierta no lo sé porque al parecer los saiyan se engendran diferente a los humanos. Vegeta no sabe sobre mestizaje humano-saiyan y no he platicado con Chichi para averiguarlo.

Yo lo descubrí así: llegar del espacio yo seguía con un hambre terrible, nada me saciaba. Pobre Vegeta, después del susto que se llevó con mi muerte... si me morí. Pues cualquier cosa diferente lo ponía alerta.

Luego las nauseas, allí fue cuando comencé a sospechar. Aparte tenía unas ganas terribles de tener a mi hombre malo entre las piernas. El pobre quería entrenar y yo, pues no lo dejaba.

Al darme cuenta que ya tenía un buen retraso me hice la prueba y allí estaban dos rayitas bien marcadas. Al principio me asusté, no sabía cómo reaccionar, luego me enamoré del pequeño que ya está vivo en mi vientre.

Cómo se lo dije a Vegeta? Pues el ya lo sabía pero no me dijo nada, a lo mejor no quería creerlo pero fue gracioso. Estábamos desayunando y entonces yo le dije -Oye que crees- y él me contestó que si no iba a decir algo importante, no le quitara el tiempo.

Yo me puse roja del coraje, claro que todo lo que diga yo es importante, que le pasa. Luego me miró y dijo, ya suéltalo. Entonces le dije: Vas a ser papá.

Me miró sin sorpresa, se levantó de la mesa, no sabía si me iba a abrazar y besar, acariciar mi plano vientre, llorar y chuparse el dedo... solo me dijo : eso? Ya sabía. Entonces yo me enojé más y le dije que por qué no había dicho nada. Contestó que de todas maneras me daría cuenta.

Le pregunté si tenía pruebas de embarazo o como se daba cuenta así que me dijo que era el ki del chiquillo. Ahí empezó otra pelea, puede decirle el bebé, nuestro hijo, nuestro retoño, pero no el chiquillo. Se soltó a reír y se fue a entrenar. Ahora para que se le quite le va a tocar cambiar los pañales y los biberones de la noche, ya verá.

Lo tomó demasiado bien, por mi cabeza pasó la idea de qué tal vez huiría, se desentendería del bebé. Pero se quedó conmigo, se quedó con nosotros.

Al momento de anochecer ya no podía esperar para darle la noticia a mis padres, Vegeta no quería estar presente pero lo soborné con ramen instantáneo. Me reuní en la sala principal con mis padres y sin dar tantas vueltas les dije que serían abuelos.

Mi madre se alegró tanto que empezó a planear el baby shower y mi padre estaba muy feliz, me dijo que para cuando nacería a lo que me quedé pensando. No lo sé, no se cuanto dura un embarazo humano-saiyan.

Vegeta estaba entretenido con su sopa, no sabía tampoco. Y aunque Pepper es un secreto que solo yo sé, no sabría tampoco decirlo. Esa niña un día tenía 3 años y al otro 15.

Sé que soy suficientemente grande para que no me preocupe, pero decir que estaba embarazada sin casarme... me sentía como una niña de 16 que salía con su premio. Aunque ya tenía casi 30... escribí mi edad porque es un diario y nadie lo va a leer.

Nunca creí que saldría embarazada así y sin casarme. Si su corazón lo dicta estoy segura que buscará el diamante más grande del universo y quizás nos casemos en Neverland o en algún planeta recóndito que conozca.

La verdad es que Vegeta se ve preocupado, piensa que algo me puede pasar, sobre todo por su poder al momento de engendrar a nuestro hijo. Dijo que no nos alegráramos tanto, que era muy posible que ese niño no naciera, pues el mestizaje con los saiyan por lo regular resultan mal.

Me acordé de Chichi y me tranquilicé, ese maldito mono fértil y sexy. Ya se me antojó de nuevo, mis hormonas de embarazada solo me hacen pensar cosas lujuriosas.

Me pegunto si iré a ser buena madre, soy muy permisiva y Vegeta, la verdad no creo que se vaya a ser muy buen padre que digamos. Tal vez me tenga que encargar de todo.


	16. Embarazada

Ya han pasado algunos meses y mi embarazo es más que evidente. No puedo negarlo me trauma horrible parecer una albóndiga con patas. Vegeta solo se ríe de mi porque parezco globo.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, todo se me antoja y tengo mucha hambre y sueño. Mientras mi príncipe se pone a entrenar yo me la paso descansando y yendo de compras para el bebé. A veces pareciera que a Vegeta no le importamos, pero lo he descubierto sintiendo las pataditas del bebé por las noches. A veces lo veo más emocionado que yo y a veces se le ve un semblante triste y serio.

Ha tenido detalles hermosos como asistir conmigo a la sesión de fotos de embarazo, no le gustaba mucho pero lo hizo por mi. Al igual que la cuna, mi padre construyó algo especial, pues al ser hijo de Vegeta, sería un bebé muy fuerte. Vegeta estuvo apoyando a mi padre con el diseño.

Le pregunté que qué quería que fuera y me dijo que niña, me sorprendió pues yo creería que desearía un varón para entrenarlo y hacerlo fuerte. Al parecer el príncipe desea una princesita. No sería mala idea, la podría vestir de muchas maneras y peinarla, sería como jugar a las muñecas.

Hace un par de semanas el bebé me golpeó tan fuerte que me quebró una costilla. Vegeta se asustó y maldijo. Pero tenía preparadas unas semillas del ermitaño por si algo así sucedía.

Recordé que tenía la bendición de Manaria. La podría utilizar para salir bien librada de mi embarazo pero si era un niño, seguro tendría bebés y podrían estar en mi situación. Así que:

-Manaria, deseo que nos bendigas a todas las humanas, quiero que todas podamos tener bebés Saiyan sin riesgo de morir por el mestizaje-.

Mi vientre brilló, sabía que funcionaría. Aunque pude haber pedido un enorme helado de fresa. Mandare a Vegeta por un helado de fresa con chocolate, banana y salsa cataup.

Igualmente daré una fiesta para revelar el sexo del bebé, no invitaré a mis amigos pues no quiero problemas con Vegeta. El quiere estar para saber si tendremos una mini bulma o un mini bulmo. Espero que se parezca a mi jajaja, su padre es muy guapo pero si yo fuera hombre sería más guapo...


	17. Trunks

La fiesta de Trunks fue un éxito, extrañé mucho a mis amigos, pero tenía el motivo, Vegeta y el pretexto, los androides.

Todo era muy bello e íntimo, no fue tanta gente porque a Vegeta no le agradan los humanos. Eso si, hubo mucha comida. Los adornos eran neutros, porque era sorpresa el sexo del bebé.

Se me hizo tierno elegir monitos como el tema del nuevo integrante, haciendo referencia a los Ozaru. Rebelaríamos el sexo del bebé con el pastel. Había apuestas sobre si sería niño o niña.

Yo presentía que era un niño y utilicé un vestido azul, como Vegeta quería niña lo obligué a usar un traje gris con camisa palo de rosa. Se veía tan tierno. Se enojó pero creo que no le molesta el rosa.

A la hora del pastel lo vi observando de lejos, lo invité a que viniera conmigo pero no quería, el se lo pierde. Descubrí que sería niño y su nombre es Trunks. Busqué la reacción de Vegeta y no se movió ni un poco, ni para bien, ni para mal.

Lo perdí de vista y no lo encontraba, pensé que se había decepcionado y había huido. Pero estaba entrándole a la comida. Yo moría de risa, me reí tanto que me hice pipí... eso no era pipí, solo grité ya. Entonces mi madre supo de inmediato. Todos se alarmaron porque aún faltaban unas semanas.

Vegeta se espantó, me tomó en brazos y me llevó al hospital. Pobre, creo que lo golpeaba en cada contracción. Llegamos muy rápido y amenazó a todos los médicos.

De inmediato me pusieron en un cuarto y no se despegaba de mi. Ya había roto la fuente pero aún no había dilatación. El médico estaba tan nervioso que mandó llamar a otros. El cirujano decidió que sería una cesárea de emergencia. Pues el bebé empujaba pero yo no dilataba.

Me llevaron a quirófano y allí estaba él, acompañándome. No se inmutó ante la sangre, es un guerrero. El médico le pidó que cortara el cordón y lo hizo con una luz de su dedo. Le pasaron al pequeño trunks y lo veía. Supongo que observaba sus facciones.

Me lo dió y me enamoré de mi hombrecito, Vegeta me dio un beso en la frente y dejó que yo me encargara de trunks.

Se quedó conmigo en el cuarto del hospital, las enfermeras lo entrenaban y el hacía corajes, le tocó cambiar los primeros pañales y alimentarlo. Yo precia costal de papas.

Mis padres llegaron al rescate y querían llamar a Goku y los demás, pero yo no les permití tal cosa. Vegeta tendría que disfrutar de su hijo tal y como lo deseaba. Ya sólo faltaban unos meses para la llegada de los androides.

Fuimos a casa y ambos cuidábamos de Trunks, el más que yo jajaja, pero un buen día me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, necesitaba ir a Neverland, era Pepper. Yo me puse algo celosa, pero lo dejé ir con la promesa de que regresaría a salvar la tierra.


	18. Sorpresa, soy mamá

NA/ me iba a esperar a mañana para subir más cosas juntas, pero que diablos Vainilla no espera, ahora si prometo ponerme al corriente con las versiones en inglés. La inspiración llegó a la hora de la comida y pues aquí va.

Estaba con Trunks en el centro comercial. Llevaba miles de bolsas de compra con cosas para Trunks y para mi. Le tengo que enseñar a vestir bien desde bebé, si no, al rato termina igual que su padre, como fotografía de spandex.

Vi alboroto a lo lejos y era Yamcha con su séquito de admiradoras. Al verlo de frente lo saludé, quiero que seamos amigos, después de todo compartimos mucho tiempo juntos. Podría funcionar.

Me saludó efusivamente, levantándome y abrazándome. Yo pues solo me limité a presentarle a Trunks. Al principio pensó que era mi sobrino o algo así por su cabello morado.

Su cara cambió cuando le dije que era mi hijo y de Vegeta. Su primera pregunta fue: que los saiyan no son de cabello negro? Pues si, pero mi genética es más fuerte, por lo menos en el color de cabello y color de ojos, porque la cara es igualita a la de su padre.

A veces Trunks me espanta con esa mirada tan fea, pero así lo quiero, es mi hijo. Pasé un rato conversando con Yamcha, no se veía cómodo con Trunks y le pedí que no le dijera a los demás. Ya que ese es mi derecho y lo he guardado para el día en que los vería.

Ya no faltaba mucho. El día llegó y el inútil de Vegeta aún no aterrizaba. Le llamé y lo vi por el intercomunicador, seguía entrenando. Dijo que llegaría y que dejara de molestar.

Algo era chocante, algo no parecía estar bien con él. Seguramente algo le sucedió en Neverland. Me enfadé porque venía tarde, pero no puedo revelar ninguno de sus secretos.

Llegué al lugar y la hora indicada, quería ver a esos androides. Si puedo sacaré muestras, me intriga esa tecnología y tal vez pueda mejorarla para hacer un bien a la humanidad. Tuve que llevar a Trunks pues aún depende 100% de mí.

Krilin y Gohan se sorprendieron muchísimo por mi bebé y Goku adivinó que es hijo de Vegeta y hasta su nombre... seguramente mi madre no se aguantó el chisme y le contó.

Lo que más me gustó fue la reacción de Yamcha, todo enfadado, eso lo hubiera pensado antes de hacerme la más cornuda de la capital del oeste.

Además pienso que Vegeta es mucho más guapo, es un saiyan, un príncipe aunque se burlen de su reino, se de buena fuente que tiene muchos planetas a su servicio, es fuerte y tan bueno en la cama... detalles.

Pero cuando me preguntan que me gusta de él, siempre digo que por qué es sincero, me escucha y es fiel. Jamás mencionó su espectacular ... cuerpo... si, es mío y solo mío.

Pero regresando a Yamcha, si estaba furioso. Los demás no sabían si sorprenderse más o burlarse de él. Yo me quería reír pero tenía mi mente ocupada.

Sólo esperaba a los androides y a Vegeta, que me preocupaba pues se veía muy diferente. Como si nada le importara nuevamente. Lo amo mucho pero debo confesar que esa parte bipolar me da miedo. Sé que nunca me hará daño, pero no puedo decir lo mismo para las demás personas.


	19. Mi Vegeta esta triste

Desde que se fue Trunks grande y todo lo del grillote terminó, veo a mi novioso (mezcla de novio y esposo porque no me ha pedido que me case con el, ya le di un hijo, que le cuesta darme un anillo), lo veo algo... no se... triste.

Mi madre se esfuerza en prepararle cosas ricas de comer, no es que sea muy buena, el solo se lo come y ya. Yo igual intenté hacerle un pastel, pero con lo feo que me quedó preferí usar Uber eats y mentí... un poquito, nada más tantito. Ay que le cuesta. Pero ni así lo pude convencer de ir a entrenar.

Hice drones más poderosos, unos con láser que podían perforar metales, cortes con agua... de todo. Pero al parecer el inútil perdió su espíritu de pelea. Ya solo me queda cuidar de Trunks, el si es la luz de mi vida y gracias a que ya lo vi de grande, se que va a ser sumamente guapo.

Le grité que fuera al espacio a conquistar planetas, a matar si eso quería. Pero no se movió del sillón... dijo que estaba leyendo, no sabía que supiera leer. A veces parece que en lugar de cerebro, tiene músculo.

Contestó que ya estaba retirado y que quería tomar vacaciones en el sillón. Y me dieron ganas, no, en realidad lo golpeé todo lo que pude, pero creo que me dolió más a mi que a él. No se movió.

Me sentía tan desesperada, no le importaba si salía, si no estaba. Me dolía verlo así, mis padres se daban cuenta de como sufría y nadie podíamos sacarlo de su tristeza. No quería admitirlo. Vegeta, mi Vegeta estaba deprimido porque perdió a su amigo. Aunque no lo admitiera, sufría de duelo por Goku.

Recordé como me sentí la primera vez que perdí a Goku, con la diferencia de que ahora Goku no quería ser resucitado. Por primera vez pensé en Chichi y lo difícil que debe estar pasando estos días.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Le pediría matrimonio a Vegeta, a lo mejor así le doy otro sentido a su vida. Pero como le pide una chica matrimonio a un chico?

Miré películas, pero nada me parecía correcto. Es más fácil que ellos lo hagan. El anillo es lo primero, pero pues no hay anillos de compromiso para hombres que no parezcan argollas de matrimonio.

Pensé en el reloj, un amigo gay que tengo le dió a su pareja un reloj de compromiso. No se si sería correcto que yo le diera un reloj a Vegeta.

El hijo de compromiso? Bueno pues ese ahí está comiéndose mis herramientas de trabajo. Hum, bueno, es un príncipe y ademas es alienígena. Igual y no nota la diferencia entre un anillo de súper bowl o una argolla de matrimonio.

Ahora solo falta saber donde lo pediré, puede ser en nuestro lugar en las montañas, en la playa, en un globo? No el vuela, sería muy ordinario.

En medio de un partido de base ball... y si dice que no? No, el requiere de algo muy íntimo de lo contrario me hará quedar en ridiculo. De verdad este hombre es muy difícil. Ahí si es más fácil con Goku, el lo hizo en el torneo de las artes marciales.

Bueno pero el idiota de Goku no sabía que era matrimonio. Pobres hombres, ellos tienen que pensar todo y nosotras solo decimos si o no. Pero creo que tengo una idea perfecta.

Lo haré en la intimidad de la cámara de gravedad, la decoraré y mandaré por un gran banquete. Muchas velas y prepararé la cama con juguetes de los que seguro le gustarán. Yo también usaré algo muy sugerente, podíamos encargar el segundo y yo feliz.

La atmosfera será perfecta, dejaré a Trunks con mis padres y le pediré que se case conmigo. Será lindo, romántico y como siempre, no es lo que yo esperaba. Pero con Vegeta nada es lo que yo esperaba, siempre es mejor.

Nuestra boda.. será muy linda, al igual que todo, tendría que ser muy íntima y tal vez solo seamos el y yo... ay si como en corazón valiente, casarnos en el bosque escapando de todos.

Aunque yo quisiera una mega fiesta, pero bueno, esas cosas no van con el. Como habrían sido las bodas saiyan? El dijo que allá no había más que crear hijos y ya. Pero seguramente el rey tendría una reina... un momento.

Sería una boda real, hasta donde recuerdo sigue teniendo súbditos en sus planetas, siempre pensé que encontraría mi príncipe azul. Quien me iba a decir que era un gruñón, sexy, alienígena al que amo con todo mi ser.

Ahora entiendo por qué no lograba tener novios de joven y Yamcha pues el no cuenta tanto. Siempre fue más un amigo que otra cosa.

Amo a Vegeta y lo sacaré de esa tristeza, de una forma u otra. Ahora necesito hacer mi cita con la wedding planner y mi proyecto de boda. Porque me va a decir que si, o dejo de llamarme Bulma Briefs.

NA/ Oh my god... Bulma quiere pedirle matrimonio a Vegeta pero también Vegeta piensa en hacer lo mismo, no se pierdan el capítulo "Le pediré matrimonio a Bulma"


	20. Cásate conmigo

Estoy emocionada, no podía esperar a escribirlo. Pues... me caso...fue algo, como todo con ese hombre. No fue lo que esperaba, resultó ser mejor, mucho mejor.

Unos días atrás decidí que era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso, estaba muy segura y así como de segura estaba que a su cabeza de músculo no se le ocurriría jamás, pues el tiene otras costumbres.

De pronto desaparecía de su sillón y la verdad no me percataba de lo que hacía, me concentraba en mi extraña propuesta. Nunca pensé tener que pedir matrimonio, en mi idealizada historia, el se hincaría ante mi y me pediría ser su esposa. Pero bueno, cuando lo sabes, lo sabes.

Salí a comprar el anillo que acompañaría mi propuesta, vi a un chico nervioso, eligiendo el ideal para su propuesta, a una pareja comprando sus alianzas. Era tan romántico. Por un momento parecía que había visto a Vegeta salir de otra joyería, pero seguro fue mi imaginación, es lo que yo deseaba pero no lo que sucedería.

Pedí muy bajito que me mostraran alguna argolla para pedirle matrimonio a mi novio. Me mostraron michos tipos diferentes. Pero me llamó la atención una argolla negra.

Es un material obscuro, carburo de tungsteno con un detalle en acero inoxidable. Era algo especial. El costo es lo de menos, lo importante es lo que significa para mi. Lo compre y lo guardé en mi bolso. Allí lo tuve durante más de una semana.

Llamé a unos proveedores para el banquete. Decidí la fecha y el lugar, la cámara de gravedad. Ya tenía tiempo sin usarse y mande a que la limpiaran. Elegí un banquete elegante, lleno de todo lo que le gusta comer a mi hombre.

Pedí cerdo, res, pescado, pollo, pulpo... ese hombre es un carnívoro. También pedí lasagna, sushi, tacos... todo lo que le encanta. Lo más especial era el postre , ahí escondería el anillo, pedí especialmente que fuera una esfera de chocolate para derretir y se descubriera el anillo.

Ahí yo me llenaría de valor y le diría -Vegeta, cásate conmigo- y esperaría su reacción y luego planearíamos la boda que también ya estoy planeando.

El día de mi propuesta había llegado, Vegeta salió muy temprano yo estaba con Trunks, mi madre sabía todo y no se por qué siento que algo ocultaba. Le dije que cuidara de Trunks por la noche y aceptó como siempre.

Fui a poner súper guapa, más de lo que soy a diario. Pedí un maquillaje especial y un peinado sencillo pero hermoso. Me puse un vestido rosa con vuelo, de fácil acceso, es mi arma secreta con ropa interior de encaje, se cuanto le gusta.

Lo esperé nerviosa y cuando llegó a casa le dije que quería que fuéramos a la cámara de gravedad, el se extrañó, por lo regular no es un lugar que yo frecuente pero le dije que teníamos que hablar.

Mi madre le hizo señas raras, el me dijo que en un momento me alcanzaba ya que tenía que ver un encargo de mi madre.

Me pareció extraño pero lo fui a esperar, los minutos se me hacían eternos. De repente llegó con otra ropa, le sorprendió la decoración de la cámara de gravedad.

Me dijo -Bulma, que es esto?- y le dije que era una cena romántica nada más. El comenzó a comer y yo lo veía, estaba un poco preocupado, extrañado, dudoso. Pero bueno, conversaba con el sobre Trunks y lo halagaba con su poder y casi llegando al postre hablamos sobre el futuro.

El dijo que le gustaba la tierra y se hacía a la idea de que era buen lugar para que creciera Trunks. Entonces llegó el momento. Desharía la esfera de chocolate pero no la encontraba... Vegeta se la estaba comiendo y grité que no se la comiera, que esperara y busqué el anillo, no lo encontraba.

Cuando menos lo pensé lo sacó de su boca, y me preguntó que eso que era. Entonces se lo quité de la mano, y me arrodillé. Le dije que si se quería casar conmigo. El sonrió y me dijo -No-

Yo me moría, el mundo se me venía encima y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando escuché nuevamente su voz. -No debe ser así, ponte de pie- entonces me levanté ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me tomó de las manos, sacó una cajita de su bolsillo.

Era algo raro, no había visto una igual, estaba cubierta por algún material morado y celeste. Lo abrió y se arrodilló. Me dijo que de acuerdo a las costumbres humanas, el era el que debería pedirlo.

Me dijo que no soportaría perderme, que no concibe la vida sin mi y que si quería compartir mi vida con el. Luego música en mis oídos, cásate conmigo.

Me mostró el anillo, era el más bello que jamás había visto, no se de donde demonios lo sacó y debía costar una fortuna. Acepté con lágrimas esta vez de emoción y me puso la joya en mi mano, me quedó perfecto.

Luego le puse su anillo también, le parecía extraño pero me abrazó. Nos besamos y fuimos a jugar con lo que había preparado para esa noche.

Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Me dijo que si hubiera esperado a mañana el lo haría en un lugar que encontró, pero soy Bulma y no se esperar.

Así que, estoy comprometida.

NA/ es viernes y subimos capítulo simultáneo. Cásate conmigo II En el diario del príncipe. Igual tengo una historia de universos alternos y los relatos que aunque me encanta, tal vez necesite alguna edición.


	21. Bridezilla

Preparando la súper boda, quiero que sea épica, única, esplendorosa, grande, miles de invitados... ok, no, si hago eso me dejarán plantada.

No se porque demonios tiene ese maldito carácter y le da pena mostrarse tal cual es, nadie lo juzga. Me imagino, si se hubiera casado en su planeta con alguna saiyan y él como príncipe, habría sido una boda real y seguro que sería algo grande, hubiera hecho un especial de televisión que duraría días. No entiendo por qué no quiere que hagamos algo a su nivel y obvio al mío.

Por el dinero no hay problema, soy Bulma Briefs... pero no es posible que mis fiestas de cumpleaños sean mejores que mi boda. Y aquí mi frustración, no quiere invitar a nadie, el pastel y el banquete si lo quiere pero para el solo, no quiere música, no quiere bailar conmigo, no quiere flores si no son para comer, no quiere fotografías, no quiere usar un traje de novio, la mesa de dulces esa si se la va a empacar completa.

Es frustrante lidiar con un saiyan apático que solo quiere la luna de miel y el banquete. Pero tengo un plan y va a aceptar o me dejo de llamar Bulma Briefs.

Lo seduciré, utilizaré mis mejores artilugios para volverlo completamente loco, pondré velas, comida, afrodisiacos, ropa súper sexy y cuando vea que ya no puede más lo haré firmar un contrato en donde esta de acuerdo en la boda que yo quiero. Así no tendrá excusa, lo dejare tan caliente que o va a leer nada de contrato y va a firmar con tal de tener su noche de pasión.

Luego haré lo que quiera y no va a poder negarlo, si soy una Genio...

Z

Mi plan... fue un desastre, termine más caliente y deseosa que él y haremos lo que el quiere... saldremos mis padres, trunks el y yo a un lugar que no conozco y allí será la boda... estoy muy triste porque quería compartirlo con todos mis amigos.

Estaba decidida y no había nada que me pudiera detener. Así que fui a buscarlo a su cámara de gravedad, es demasiado desagradable cuando se lo propone, uno que siempre haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y ese hombre sin cerebro.

Me recibió a gritos y me sacó a empujones, yo llevaba una lencería muy sexy debajo de la ropa pero no la quiso ni ver, estaba muy ocupado según sus nervios. Seguro estaba en sus días.

No me daría por vencida, preparé mis arrimañas en la cocina, le daría vino mezclado con afrodisiaco ... también aderecé la ensalada, el guisado, el jugo. No faltó nada. Llegó a comer como si nada, y no parecía hacer efecto, el saiyan y su maldito metabolismo. Al ver que de verdad no sucedía nada, me anime a comer lo mismo que el estaba probando.

Un calor recorrió mi cuerpo, lo miré y quedé completamente enamorada. Comencé a apretar mis piernas deseosa de tenerlo, quería desgarrarle la ropa y ahí mismo comérmelo completito. Me sentía desesperada y el no se inmutaba.

Se dio cuenta de mi deseo y empezó a reírse, se burlaba de mi? Ay maldito, no se de que está hecho estúpido y sensual Vegeta, para él el juego comenzaba yo ya quería el climax. Ya no podia esperar maldita sea, lloró Trunks y salí corriendo a verlo.

Estaba atendiendo a mi bebé y el muy grosero llegó hablándome al oído y besándome el cuello, bajando por la espalda... no me respeta, estaba durmiendo a Trunks y me hacía gemir y pegar algún grito. El niño se despertaba de nuevo.

Desdichado, se fue a bañar mientras yo me tenía que aguantar. Prepare otra treta en lo que Trunks por fin se dormía, ahora si lo iba a calentar.

Corrí a nuestra habitación y me puse mi hermoso traje de conejita, con una máscara y saqué el látigo, se que le gusta. Apenas salió y subió una ceja, yo era muy sensual pero al parecer el hombre no sabe que es play boy, ni le interesa. No sabía por qué no lo lograba. Me quite la ropa de coneja y me puse mi pijamas de franela ya me había dado por vencida.

Estaba en el rincón parado leyendo el contrato y solo se reía, me decía que ni de broma iba a ser un payaso para mis amigos. Me dijo que tenía otra idea. Comenzó a cambiar el contrato, acto seguido me quito la pijamas de franela y me comenzó a besar.

Otra vez se activaron los afrodisíacos pues seguía tomando vino encantado y me los contagió con su saliva. Me cargó a la cama y comenzó a hacer de las suyas, yo estaba en extasis mientras él se divertía en medio de mis piernas.

Me dijo que si quería que siguiera tenía que firmar... con un demonio, claro que firmé ya no me importaba nada...

Y fue así como mi boda de ensueño se esfumó y ahora no tengo idea de que hará ese hombre sin corazón.

NA/ Gracias por la lectura, perdón por no actualizar pero me dediqué a otras historias y a leer para inspirarme un poco más. Ya veremos la reacción de Vegeta a su sensual prometida.


End file.
